Family Affairs
by littleopheliac
Summary: Bella is a devious little babe. Cissatrix/Blackcest/Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Narcissa tensed, feeling as though someone had entered her room. Draco was at Hogwarts, and Lucius in Azkaban, and the house elves would never even dare to enter her room without it being a direct order. Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened her eyes, astonished to find her sister hovering above her, wild raven tresses draping around her features like a picture frame. She laid completely still, thinking it must be a dream, Bellatrix never came in her room- not anymore.

Vivid thoughts raced through her mind - the memories she had shared with the death eater when they were younger. She could recall every smile, every word, and every touch. The secret they had kept for years. She shook her head, desperate for her sisters face to fade from her vision. It hurt her to think of how much things had changed since then; Bellatrix was commited to the dark lord, and Narcissa to her husband and child. She sighed, closing her eyes in hopes of blocking out the thoughts that were rapidly consuming her.

Almost instaneously, her body jolted as she felt something slide between her legs. Her eyes flew open again to the sight of Bellatrix, a wicked smirk painted across her lips as she moved her knee closer to Narcissa's sex, reassuring her that this wasn't a figment of her twisted imagination. The ravens lips were on her own in an instant, her tongue forcing entry in to her mouth as her hands carressed the delicate flesh casing Narcissa's thighs. Lucius was gone now, she was back to claim what was rightfully hers. With every second that passed, the kiss grew more forceful, and Bellatrix's hunger only seemed to grow with it as she took hold of the blondes wrists, holding them above her head, her knee now pressed firmly against her prize.

The blonde gasped as Bellatrix finally broke the kiss, taking both of her wrists tightly in one hand, her other hand briefly tracing Narcissa's collar bone before closing gently around her throat. Light eyes connected with dark and heavy breaths swarmed the room. Narcissa remained frozen, too overwhelmed to say or do anything at all, this wasn't how she remembered it feeling when they were younger. This felt wrong. Her husband, who she loved desperately, was in a cell in Azkaban whilst she was in bed with her sister. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. The dark witch quickly felt her attention wading and tightened her grasp causing Narcissa to come back to the moment.

"Don't you love me anymore?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side in anticipation.

Narcissa nodded, struggling to free her hands. The dark witch tightened her grip, lacing her neck with strong kisses that caused her to shiver.

"Then tell me you do!"

"I do." she breathed, almost inaudible. "I love you."

As the words left her mouth, Lucius re-entered her thoughts and the guilt began to eat away at her. She shut her eyes, desperate for an escape, but Bellatrix pushed down on her throat and their eyes connected again, this time wild fires raged beneath the death eaters dark orbs.

"Bella, please. I love you." she said a little louder.

"You're thinking about him." Bellatrix spat, disdain pasted across her face. "Why?"

"He's.. he's my husband. I love him too.." Narcissa replied, her voice cracking.

Bellatrix scoffed, this was just a game to her, and that meant Narcissa had to play by the rules. Her rules.

"You loved me first." she scorned, raising her eyebrows. "And that, dear Cissy, makes you mine."

A mischievious grin began to dance on her lips again as her hand traced the inside of Narcissa's trembling thigh. The blonde lay motionless beneath her. Part of her wanted to stop what they were doing before it had really started, but she felt so alone, she needed to feel something besides than the hopelessness that had plagued her ever since Lucius had been gone.

"It's not gonna hurt Cissy, relax." she breathed, applying a little pressure with her knee. Narcissa swallowed hard and parted her legs further, allowing Bellatrix to slide her hand inside of her moist underwear. "Good girl.. I'll make you feel better than he ever could, trust me."

Feeling how wet her long abandoned lover already was, she bit down on her bottom lip disguising a self-satisfied smirk and leaned in to kiss her, growling in to her mouth as she delved two fingers in to her hot core. Narcissa's body automatically responded and she began to grind her hips against the dark witches fingers, moaning in to her mouth as she struggled to free her hands. Much to her disappointment, Bellatrix stopped dead in her tracks.

"Now now Cissy, if we're going to play, you have to be a good girl." she teased, towering above her.

"But I want to touch you." Narcissa moaned, looking up at her, somewhat distressed.

"Uh uh!" Bellatrix replied, shaking her head. "My game, my rules."

Her dark eyes widened as she waited for her younger sisters response. Narcissa nodded in agreement, she didn't want the death eater to stop, so instead she leaned up to kiss her again. Bellatrix's face darkened and she pinned her down against the bed, tearing at her lips with her teeth as her fingers sped up inside of her, her thumb caressing her sensitive fold. The blonde moaned louder in to her mouth, pleasure surging through her body like a stream of electricity.

Bellatrix continued to tease her, starting and stopping, switching between being gentle and more forceful with her. Her body began to shake uncontrollably and Bellatrix, knowing her sister would no longer have the strength to reach for her, let go of her arms and clawed at her thigh, causing small amounts of blood to rise to the surface.

"Tell me you love me, tell me you're mine." Bellatrix demanded.

"I, I, I love you." Narcissa gasped between moans of pleasure.

The truth was, she did. Reluctant to say any more, she bit down on her scarlet lips, forcing her hips off of the bed, and the dark witches fingers deeper inside of her. The death eaters hand slowed down again, threatening to stop completely.

"Please, Bella." she tried, desperate to reach her climax.

Bellatrix looked at her, clearly displeased, and Narcissa felt her stomach flip.

"I'm yours." she breathed desperately. "I'll always be yours."

Bellatrix leaned in and delivered another hungry kiss, delving her fingers deeper in to the blonde's core, exploring every slight curve whilst speedily bringing her lovers body and mind in to a state of exstacy. Narcissa screamed out, reaching for Bellatrix as a mind blowing orgasm ripped through her body, causing her to explode over her hand. Narcissa crashed back on to the bed, shaking violently as she struggled to regain her breath. The dark witch led beside her sister, greedily lapping up her juices with her tongue, allowing her to indulge in her high for a few moments before rising to her feet and crossing the room.

"Bella?"

The death eater turned back towards Narcissa, looking at her as if she were merely another victory conquered. The sad thing was, Narcissa really did love her, completely and utterly. She had tried so hard to be happy with Lucius, and she loved him too, but he didn't have whatever it was that Bellatrix possessed, that something that made her so inclined to do anything to make her happy. And so unable to resist her.

"You need to get dressed Cissy." Bellatrix warned, tapping her foot impatiently against the wooden floorboard as she sat at Narcissa's dresser.

Narcissa looked at her bewildered. "Why?"

"Just hurry up Narcissa, you know I hate to be kept waiting!" she snapped, grazing her razor like nails over her reflection in the mirror.

Narcissa quickly climbed out of bed, and pulled on a long purple dress, both eager and concerned to find out what her surprise was. She followed Bellatrix, who promptly led her from the bedroom and down the stairs, ending in the kitchen.

"One minute, and then we'll go." Bellatrix said, sitting in a large oak chair beside a coffee table. "Sit."

Narcissa sat as her sister had told her too, nervously picking at the skin around her crimson nails as she waited for a queue to move. She jumped as there was a slight popping sound and the kitchen filled with smoke. Her heart sunk to the pit of her stomach as it cleared to reveal a tall, blonde male.

"Welcome home, Lucius." Bellatrix chimed, looking triumphant as she smirked at Narcissa.


	2. Chapter 2

Narcissa's gaze flickered between her sister and her husband as she tried to come to terms with what had just happened. She felt the guilt begin to work it's way through her veins as Lucius looked at her with loving eyes and opened his arms, stepping forward to embrace her. He knelt down beside her chair and wrapped himself around her like a blanket. She swallowed hard, resting her head against his shoulder, trying desperately not to cry. She could see Bellatrix clearly, her self-satisfied smirk fixated to her face. A hundred emotions swirled around her mind as she felt her husbands grip tighten around her waist.

Instaneously, she pushed him away, jumping to her feet and exiting the room.

"Cissy?" Lucius muttered, looking confused.

Bellatrix rose to her feet and glided towards the door in silence, turning back towards him.

"She's just surprised to see you." she assured, "I'll go and check on her."

The raven witch turned on her heels and headed down the hallway to look for Narcissa, but she couldn't find her anywhere. It wasn't until supper time that she appeared in the doorway, looking calm and collected. She passed Bellatrix and took a seat next to Lucius, clicking her fingers at one of the house elves. The odd creature immediately poured her a steaming mug of tea before disapperating and leaving the three of them alone. They sat in silence as they began to eat, Bellatrix still looking somewhat satisifed with herself. Narcissa tried to ignore her, concentrating on her own fingers as she watched them trace the rim of the mug.

"What's going on here?" Lucius asked, finally breaking the silence.

Narcissa looked up from her cup, and turned to face him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing, dear." she replied, squeezing his shoulder slightly to reassure him. "I was just shocked to see you is all."

"Your sister didn't tell you I was coming?"

"No." Narcissa said flatly, shooting a look of annoyance towards the raven witch.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise." Bellatrix replied, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm sure, Bella!" Narcissa said coldly, turning her attention back to her husband. "It is, of course." she added, kissing him gently on the cheek.

Lucius frowned for a moment before nodding and continuing with his dinner, Narcissa sipped at her tea, trying as best she could to hide the shame she felt.

"Are you not eating, love?" Lucius asked, clearly enjoying his own food.

"I'm not hungry." She said, rising to her feet. "I'll go and find one of those rechid house elves, have them draw you a hot bath."

She placed her empty cup on the table and a hand on Lucius' cheek. His skin was rougher than she remembered and he looked tired, which only stood to make her feel worse about her betrayal. She pulled her hand away slowly and smiled at him before leaving the room in a bit of a hurry. Bellatrix and Lucius sat in silence, neither one of them had a lot of time for the other, in fact, it was quite clear that they only tolerated each other for Narcissa's sake. Lucius finished his dinner just as his wife reentered the kitchen with a wide smile on her face.

"Narcissa, what are you smiling about?" he asked, glad to see her looking so happy.

"I just received an owl." she started, her smile still fixated on her face. "Draco will be returning home in a few days."

Bellatrix scoffed, she had been hoping for something a little more exciting, but Lucius seemed almost as happy as Narcissa to here the news. He smiled properly for the first time since arriving home and stood wrapping an arm around her.

"Oh, and darling." She added." Your bath should be ready by now, one of those awful creatures are actually being useful!"

Lucius smiled again, kissing her on the forehead before making his way through the Manor. Narcissa waited until she heard his footsteps on the landing above them, and was sure he was out of earshot before she even let out a breath. She stepped towards Bellatrix, towering over her in attempt to gain more authority than the raven was likely to give her.

"What the hell are you playing at Bellatrix?" she hissed, avoiding eye contact with her. "You knew he was coming back! How could you?"

"How could I what, Narcissa?" she mimicked, running her fingers down her younger sisters arm.

Narcissa flinched, taking a step back to break the connection and shaking her head in frustration.

"This is not a game, Bella!" she scorned, "This is my marriage, my life. What on earth possessed you?"

"Oh come on, Cissy, it's Lucius. He's too dimwitted to notice!" Bellatrix scoffed, rising to her feet and backing the younger witch in to a corner.

The blonde's eyes hit the floor as her sister took hold of her hand. She knew it wasn't right, she still felt guilty, but Bellatrix seemed to have this power over her, almost as if it were magic. She felt her lean closer, her hot breath dancing against her neck.

"Stop it, Bella!" she whispered, sounding just as unsure as she felt.

"You don't really want that." Bellatrix breathed, now tracing Narcissa's collar bone with her hand, "You want me to touch you just as much as I want too."

Narcissa could feel her breathes becoming heavier as the ravens hand began to move further down her body, her hot breath still carressing the delicate skin of her neck. She closed her eyes, willing herself to stop anything happening as her legs trembled slightly beneath her.

"Narcissa."

Her eyes suddenly snapped open at the sound of her husbands voice, and she pushed her sister away, exiting the kitchen at full speed.

"We're quite done in the kitchen, make yourselves useful." she snapped at two house elves as she crossed them, making her way up the stairs.

The blonde tried desperately to recompose herself as she made her way to her husband, straightening her dress as she went. As she stood in the doorway to their bedroom, gazing at him, it hit her again- the guilt. She felt dirty and disgusting, more so since he now resembled his former self some what. She remained in the doorway, watching him intently as he dried himself off and climbed in to bed.

"I'm going to get an early night." he said, breaking her focus. "Do you want to join me?"

He smiled at her, his eyes widening as he took in the view of his beautiful wife. Narcissa swallowed hard, feeling dirtier by the second.

"I'll take a shower first." she said gently, smiling back at him.

"Don't be long." Lucius replied, "I've missed my wife."

Narcissa turned on the spot without another word and made her way to one of the bathrooms, locking the door with an enchantment to insure Bellatrix wouldn't be able to get in. She ran the tap for a few moments, placing her wand on the side of the sink, and undressed, eager to wash away her sins. The water was almost hot enough to burn her skin as she stepped in, but that was how she liked it. She stood conflicted beneath the running tap for quite some time, finally realising that she would have to get out and face what had already happened. She turned the taps off and climbed out of the shower, wrapping herself tightly in a deep purple bath robe and grabbing her wand before leaving the room. As she made her way down the hall, passing Bellatrix's room, she felt a firm grip on her wrist.

The raven slipped her hand inside Narcissa's bath robe, carressing her milky soft skin and began to lace her neck with wild kisses.

"Bella, no..." she pleaded quietly, "My husband is waiting for me!"

Bellatrix stopped kissing her neck for just a moment, revealing the mischevious smirk that danced on her lips as she continued to work her hands over the blondes body. Narcissa swallowed hard, biting down on her scarlet lips as a shiver followed her sisters fingers down her spine.

"Bella, we can't do this, not here. What if we get caught?!"

"We won't, Cissy. Just relax..."

"I.. we can't do this anymore. It's too much." Narcissa breathed.

She was most likely right of course. This all consuming, unspeakable thing they had was surely too much; the sideways glances and the stolen kisses. This ardent desire that had the blonde's body trembling, eyes wide, as the dark witch's thumb brushed skillfully over her swollen clit. The look of defeat in her cold blue eyes told Bellatrix exactly what she needed to know as Narcissa moaned quiety, her teeth buried in the ravens neck as her sisters hand sped up between her shaking legs and she inched closer to an orgasm. Suddenly the dark witch stopped in her tracks, causing Narcissa to unlatch her teeth.

"Bella.. please." she whispered, desperate to finish what they had started.

Bellatrix smirked wider than before and delved two fingers deeper in to the blonde's core. Narcissa bit down harder on Bellatrix neck, muffling the screams of pleasure that left her mouth as her body jolted and she reached her orgasm. The raven remained still for a moment, letting her younger sister rest against her as she gained her breath before removing her hand and sucking the fresh juices from her fingers.

"Cissy? Love?"

Narcissa gasped, plaing a hand against her head, wiping away the beads of sweat that had formed there. She could feel the guilt racing through her veins more so at the sound of her husbands voice.

"Yes, darling." she replied weakly. "I was just.. talking to Bella. I won't be a moment."

She looked to her older sister, who was smiling like she'd won a competition- and Narcissa had been the prize. She shook her head, wishing more than anything that she could blame Bellatrix alone for what had just happened. She knew she couldn't. She straightened her robes and took a deep breath, casting the raven one final look before leaving the bedroom.


End file.
